Broken Vow
by Ananda Lee
Summary: Janji suci pernikahan yang dirusak oleh suatu kesalahpahaman. Kesalahpahaman yang berujung pada pengingkaran kepercayaan pada yang lain. Apakah cinta mereka cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka? Atau pihak ketiga yang akan menang dan mendapat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki?/KYUHYUN X RYEOWOOK X DONGHAE/Yaoi/CHAP 2 UPDATE!/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

~Broken Vow~

Cast(s) : Kyuhyun Cho, Ryeowook Kim, Donghae Lee and other

Pairing(s) : Pasti udah tau kan~ XD

Disclaimer : Saya cuma punya plot dan cerita ga jelas ini dan juga...Donghae *get taboked* XD

Warning : Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Implied!Smut ^^v, **Alur Mundur**, typo(s)

[A/N]: Hallo, chingudeul, sy bawa ff selingan *plakk* moga berkenan (?) Kekeke~ Happy reading!^^

.

.

.

Hal-hal kadang terjadi tanpa bisa kita duga.

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, seperti ditusuk-tusuk—efek yang biasa ia dapat setelah minum banyak alkohol lalu mabuk dan jatuh tertidur. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mengira akan menemui pemandangan biasa kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Kedua matanya melotot saat menyadari bahwa ruangan ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Panik adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan. Dimana dirinya sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

Ia melihat ke selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan ketakutan besar melanda dirinya saat menyadari ia tak mengenakan apapun selain selimut yang dipakainya hingga menutupi leher. Ia bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang, melihat sekeliling dengan cemas.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Kepala Ryeowook berputar cepat ke arah sumber suara.

Dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke ambang pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi. Sebuah senyum seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tampaknya ia baru saja mandi jika dilihat dari bathrobe yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya dan rambut basah yang masih berantakan itu.

"Apa yang—"

Pria yang lebih tua itu berjalan mendekatinya hingga mereka berhadapan, senyum seringainya makin lebar saat melihat sepasang manik karamel yang memancarkan ketakutan itu. "Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi?"

Sepasang mata Ryeowook makin membulat. Tidak, jangan katakan ini adalah seperti yang ia duga. Namun, ketika ia mendongak untuk menatap Donghae, ia bisa melihat beberapa noda merah keunguan yang menghiasi lehernya, dan ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengenali bekas apa itu. Dan ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia adalah alasan dibalik bekas luka itu. Memang siapa lagi selain dirinya yang bersama Donghae saat ini. Bukankah pria itu selama ini tinggal sendirian?

Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini tidak benar. Ryeowook tidak bisa menerima ini.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan kedua tangannya, merasa frustasi dan juga ingin menangis. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Oh, Tuhan. Neraka apa yang sudah ia ciptakan?

.

Flashback

.

Cho Kyuhyun memainkan bolpoin di tangannya sementara mendengarkan dengan sabar seorang klien yang sedang menjelaskan kondisinya. Ia sedang berada di kantornya di Agensi pengacara di Seoul yang terkenal karena keprofesional-annya dalam menangani kasus-kasus. Sebentar-sebentar ia membenahi kacamatanya. Ekspresi wajahnya memang serius, namun sesungguhnya ia sedang bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang duduk mendengarkan seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan yang tengah sibuk mengeluhkan alasannya ingin bercerai dengan istrinya yang menurutnya berkencan dengan pria lain yang lebih muda.

Ditahannya keinginannya untuk menguap lebar dan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan sudah waktunya hampir pulang. Dan ia sangat bersyukur ketika pria itu mengakhiri monolognya tepat pada waktunya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan kesanggupan untuk membantunya, mereka pun bertukar sampai jumpa.

"Terima kasih, Anda bisa menemuiku lagi besok." Kyuhyun mengantar kepergian kliennya dengan senyum lebar tanpa paksaan.

Pengacara muda itu lantas membereskan dokumennya yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya, lalu memasukkannya dengan sedikit asal-asalan ke dalam tas kantornya.

Setelah semua beres, ia meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi dan memakainya sementara berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Kini ia duduk tenang, mengemudi di dalam mobilnya yang merayap pelan di jalanan Seoul yang sangat padat karena ini adalah jam pulang sebagian besar karyawan perkantoran. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah studio musik besar.

Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang pengacara seperti dirinya perlu kesana?

Jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menemui sang 'istri' tercintanya.

Yah, istrinya yang berprofesi sebagai vocal instructor itu bekerja di studio itu, memberi les pelajaran vocal pada beberapa murid remaja yang rata-rata masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan tugas Kyuhyun—yang kini sudah menjadi tugas rutinnya—adalah menjemput sang istri sepulang ia dari kantor karena kebetulan jam pulang mereka sama, atau jika memang Kyuhyun tidak bisa karena lembur, istrinya akan pulang sendiri naik taksi.

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook melirik jam bundar yang berdetik lirih di dinding ruang kelasnya. Ia lalu melihat para muridnya yang masih mencatat note yang ia tuliskan di papan tulis—meski sebenarnya ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah selesai. Ia menghembuskan nafas, ini sudah waktunya pulang dan Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya. Namun, demi murid-muridnya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggui mereka sampai semua selesai. Tidak mengapa, toh suaminya itu bisa menunggunya sebentar.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya semua muridnya selesai dan mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Yak, jangan lupa pelajari not lagu yang barusan kutulis. Minggu depan kita adakan penilaian menggunakan lagu ini untuk melihat sampai dimana kemampuan kalian menyerap pelajaran dariku. Apa semua sudah paham?" Ia berujar sambil melihat wajah murid-muridnya satu per satu.

Suara keluhan massal terdengar segera setelah ia selesai berkata-kata. "_Ne, songsaengnim_," jawab mereka serempak, meski tidak bersemangat.

"Bagus, sekarang semua boleh bubar." Para siswa satu persatu pun mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ryeowook mengamati kepergian para siswa-nya dengan lega sebelum meraih tas selempangnya yang ia letakkan di dekat kaki kursinya. Diletakkannya tas tersebut tas di pangkuannya sementara ia meraup kertas-kertas not yang berserakan di atas meja, merapikannya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas.

Setelah merasa semua beres, ia berdiri, menyambar jaketnya dan mematikan lampu ruangan, lalu berjalan keluar dengan tak lupa mengunci pintu studio.

Kini ia sedang berjalan dengan santainya di koridor yang mengarah ke pintu keluar gedung.

'_Apa kau sudah di luar?' _Diketiknya pesan tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

'_Mianhae, aku terjebak macet. Maukah kau menungguku? Atau kau mau pulang dengan taksi?'_ Balasan tersebut datang tidak lama kemudian.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. _'Aku akan menunggumu saja.'_

'_Baiklah. Tunggu aku, chagiya. Saranghae :*'_

Satu kalimat sederhana itu sanggup membuat pria bersuara merdu itu tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. Sudah dua bulan mereka menikah, dan Kyuhyun masih saja bersikap manis dan terlalu romantis padanya. Seperti pengantin baru saja.

Ia terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bukannya ia tak mencintai pria itu, justru ia merasa tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tidak, tidak. Ia sedang tidak melebih-lebihkan apapun. Kyuhyun adalah segalanya banginya. Cintanya pada pria berambut ikal tersebut sangat besar dan tidak bisa diukur dengan rumus eksata.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang suaminya itu, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

BRUKHH

Tabrakan tak bisa dihindari dan Ryeowook pun jatuh dengan posisi pantat menempel duluan ke lantai yang keras sementara orang yang lainnya tampaknya masih berdiri tegak. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan tidak banyak bertenaga. Ditabrak sedikit saja ia sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Ia mengerang kesakitan dan akan berdiri ketika sebuah tangan terulur padanya.

"_Mianhamnida_. Ayo kubantu berdiri," ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang pria, dengan nada bersalah. Pria itu membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook, berniat membantu.

Ryeowook mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan pria pemilik rambut light brown tersebut. Ia pun meraih tangan pria itu yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya. Pria tersebut segera menarik Ryeowook dengan mudahnya hingga pria mungil itu berdiri dengan tegak.

"_Neo gwencaha?_" tanyanya lagi dengan khawatir.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut. "_Ne_, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

.

.

.

Lee Donghae menunggu dengan sabar sampai semua muridnya meninggalkan ruang studio untuk kelas tari-nya. Setelah ia melambai dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada murid terakhirnya, ia pun segera berkemas dan pergi dari tempat itu setelah memastikan pintu terkunci dengan benar.

Ia berjalan santai di koridor, melempar-lemparkan kunci di tangannya ke atas lalu menangkapnya dengan tepat ketika jatuh ke bawah, juga memutar-mutar kunci behiaskan gantungan boneka nemo itu di jarinya.

Pria berambut light brown itu menghela nafas berat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Di gerak-gerakkannya bahu dan lengannya yang terasa pegal, berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa pegal yang mengganggunya.

Hari ini rekan mengajarnya, Lee Hyukjae atau yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk tidak bisa masuk karena mengantar istrinya yang katanya merasa mual dan tidak enak badan ke rumah sakit . Donghae segera mengambil kesimpulan kalau Sungmin pasti sedang mengandung dan berniat menggoda Eunhyuk dengan hal tersebut nantinya.

Dan absennya sang rekan hari ini telah berakibat memberinya tugas ekstra dengan mengajar sendirian. Mengajar tari, apalagi hip-hop dan mesti menghadapi sekumpulan bocah remaja yang rata-rata hiperaktif sendirian itu sangat melelahkan, percayalah. Selain itu, Donghae juga tidak suka melakukan sesuatu sendirian.

Helaan nafas lagi-lagi berhembus darinya. Suasana hatinya saat ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat, ditambah dengan tubuh yang capek. Ah, rasanya ia ingin segera sampai di rumah, mandi air hangat, lalu bergumul di kasur empuknya yang nyaman.

BRUKHH

Ia tersentak ketika merasa seseorang menabraknya. Bukan, bukannya ia tak sadar jika ada orang yang berjalan dari arah lain, namun karena kenapa orang tersebut sampai bisa menabraknya. Apakah orang itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Donghae?

Orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria jatuh dengan pantat jatuh dulu menyentuh lantai, sementara dirinya masih berdiri dengan tegak. Ia mendengar pria itu mengerang kesakitan dan ia pun segera merasa bersalah, meski ini sepenuhnya bukan salahnya.

Donghae menghampirinya, membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "_Mianhamnida_. Ayo kubantu berdiri," ujarnya dengan nada bersalah.

Pria itu mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya, Donghae bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan ia terkesiap, orang itu seorang pria namun kenapa di mata Donghae ia terlihat begitu cantik?

Donghae merasakan sentuhan di tangannya, membuatnya kembali fokus dan buru-buru menarik pria itu berdiri. Sekali lagi, ia heran. Kenapa tangan itu terasa halus dan ia serasa tak mau melepaskannya?

"_Neo gwencaha?_" tanyanya khawatir. Pria yang barusan ditabraknya memiliki postur tubuh mungil dan terlihat rapuh di matanya. Ia khawatir jika ia sudah menyakitinya. Eits, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Lee Donghae? Ia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena melantur.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan Donghae berani bersumpah itu adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah ia temui. "_Ne_, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawabnya seraya membenahi rambutnya.

"Apa kau juga pengajar disini?" tanya pria itu kemudian.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku pengajar tari, kau?" tanyanya balik sementara mereka berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku mengajar vocal. Oh, dimana sopan santunku? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Ryeowook, kau?"

"Lee Donghae. Panggil aku Donghae atau kalau kau mau _Hyung_ juga boleh," balasnya seraya tersenyum.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku lebih muda atau tua darimu?"

Donghae nyengir. "Dari wajah dan postur tubuhmu, aku bisa menebak kalau kau lebih muda."

"Oh benarkah? Coba kita lihat. 25, kau?"

"26. Lihat! Aku lebih tua darimu," ujar Donghae dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

Tawa kecil lepas dari bibir Ryeowook. "Oh, baiklah, baiklah! Kau menang...eumm Donghae-_hyung_?"

"Ya, benar begitu. Panggil aku, _Hyung_. Aih, cepat sekali kita akrab," ujarnya, lalu mengacak rambut cokelat nyaris merah milik Ryeowook. Sang empunya rambut menepiskan tangannya dengan kesal, walau akhirnya tertawa lagi.

"Ya, ya. Kita akan menjadi akrab sekali." Ryeowook menyetujui. Sedikit heran juga kenapa ia bisa begitu nyaman berbicara dan bercanda dengan pria yang bahkan belum ada sejam ia kenal. Mereka terus berjalan bersama hingga sampai di teras gedung.

"Oh, hujan." Donghae berkomentar saat melihat tetesan air hujan yang sudah sejak lama turun membasahi bumi. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak membawa payung. Bagaimana caraku berjalan ke halte busa tanpa kebasahan?" keluhnya.

Ryeowook menatapnya sebentar sebelum meraih satu payung lipat dalam tasnya. "Pakai saja payung punyaku, _Hyung._"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh, aku sih tidak masalah. Suamiku akan menjemputku tidak lama lagi," akunya.

Pengakuan Ryeowook sukses membuat Donghae bagai tersambar petir—namun ia cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu. Apa katanya tadi? Pria mungil dihadapannya ini sudah memiliki suami?

Jika kau menyangka Donghae terkejut karena pria dihadapannya ini adalah seorang homosexual, maka kau salah. Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Bukankah sahabatnya, Eunhyuk dan istrinya, Sungmin juga sama-sama pria? Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia sendiri juga memiliki orientasi yang sama. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Ryeowook sudah memiliki suami.

"Oh, itu dia sudah datang," ucap Ryeowook saat melihat mobil berhenti tak jauh di depan mereka. Pintunya terbuka, menampakkan Kyuhyun dengan payung terkembang di tangannya yang lalu menghampiri mereka.

Ryeowook menyodorkan payung itu ke tangan Donghae yang hanya menerimanya dengan tertegun.

"Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_!" Ryeowook melambai lalu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, tanpa menunggu suaminya itu sampai di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terlihat merangkul bahunya dan mereka berjalan bersama menembus hujan, meninggalkan Donghae sendirian, tampak sibuk berpikir.

'Ya. Kita memang harus berjumpa lagi.' Ia tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Dikembangkannya payung ungu milik Ryeowook, lalu berjalan menembus hujan sendirian.

.

.

*END atau TBC? Kekeke~*

.

Mau dilanjut atau nggak? Terserah reader dah..haha..yang udh nyasar dan terlanjur baca, jangan lupa review yak. Dan reviewr yg baik tidak akan nge-bash characternya kay~^^

See ya next time *if u want* XD

Regards,

Ananda Lee


	2. Chapter 2

~Broken Vow~

Cast(s) : Kyuhyun Cho, Ryeowook Kim, Donghae Lee and other

Pairing(s) : KyuWook VS HaeWook XD

Disclaimer : Saya memiliki hak cipta penuh untuk plot dan cerita fiksi ini. Dan Lee Donghae memiliki saya #eh?

Don't copy-paste or re-claim my fic without my permission, please^^

Warning : Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Implied!Smut, alur mundur, Typo(s), Mpreg

* * *

Chapter 2

.

"Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun mendengar istrinya itu berteriak pada seorang pria lain yang tadi bersamanya, lalu berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya yang menunggu dengan payung terkembang.

"Hey, kau tampak senang," komentar Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook sudah mensejajarinya. Dirangkulnya bahu istrinya tersebut, menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dekatnya di bawah naungan payung. "Dan siapa pria itu?" tanyanya penasaran saat mereka melangkah menjauh, menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir.

Ryeowook menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. "Hanya seorang Hyung sesama pengajar yang baru kutemui," jawabnya seraya mengangkat bahu, yang hanya dibalas oleh suaminya dengan 'Oh'

Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya saat mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan memakaikannya ke bahu Ryeowook sehingga pria mungil itu kini mengenakan dua lapis jaket. Ia tidak ingin sang istri tercinta merasa kedinginan. Segera setelahnya, Kyuhyun menekan pedal gas dan melajukan mobil menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki kamar mereka setelah mandi dan mendapati suaminya sudah tertidur di ranjang dengan rambut yang masih basah dan berantakan. Senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungilnya dan dengan memelankan langkahnya, ia berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk di tepinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggilnya halus seraya menepuk pipi pria yang lebih muda tersebut. "Ireona. Kau tak mau makan malam dulu?"

Suara erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan malas-malasan, ia membuka kedua matanya. "Aku ingin cepat tidur," gumamnya, agak tidak jelas.

Ryeowook menyapu rambut Kyuhyun yang menutup kedua matanya ke belakang telinga. "Jangan begitu, chagiya. Kau bisa sakit kalau begitu. Bangunlah, akan kubuatkan makanan," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Eh?" Ryeowook menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun saat pria itu meraih pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita melewatkan makan malam sekali saja? Aku sangat capek," Kyuhyun menyuarakan keberatannya sebelum menarik lengan Ryeowook sehingga istrinya itu jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Sepasang mata obsidiannya menatap manik karamel Ryeowook dengan sorot lembut dan penuh cinta, hingga membuat Ryeowook tak sanggup bersuara.

Mengabaikan semburat merah muda yang mewarnai kedua pipi Ryeowook, ia memejamkan mata dan meraih tengkuk sang istri perlahan hingga sepasang bibir merah mungil itu mendarat di atas miliknya, menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Ketika Kyuhyun melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapati wajah Ryeowook sudah sangat merah dan ia tahu bahwa ia sudah memenangkan argumen kecil mereka. Ia menurunkan tubuh istrinya supaya pria mungil itu bisa berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Tidur nyenyak, chagiya," bisiknya lembut, lalu menempelkan dahi mereka dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Ryeowook tak menyahut, hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa berat. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar. Tidak apa-apa jika melewatkan makan malam untuk sekali ini. Toh, ia sendiri juga merasa tidak bisa melawan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati pintu studio tari sudah terbuka. Ada apakah gerangan dengan Donghae? Tidak biasanya rekannya itu sudah sampai lebih dulu dari dirinya.

Dan keheranannya makin bertambah ketika lantunan musik dance berkumandang dari dalam. Ia melongokkan kepalanya sebelum masuk dan mendapati Donghae yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan mengaggumkan—khas kemampuan seorang dancer professional—mengikuti beat musik yang ceria.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi serius Donghae. Baru sekali ini ia melihat sahabatnya tersebut menari dengan gairah dan semangat seperti itu.

Musik berhenti dan Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, terengah-engah. Eunhyuk memilih waktu tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam studio seraya bertepuk tangan. "You're amazing, Mister," pujinya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Donghae dan meletakkan tasnya. "Angin apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Donghae menoleh kepadanya dengan alis bertaut. "Apa? Apa salah seorang dancer menari seperti itu?"

"Ani. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda denganmu. Boleh kutahu penyebabnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, segera siap-siap mengajar. Sebentar lagi bocah-bocah itu akan datang." Donghae berujar datar. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Oy, kau mau kemana, Hae?"

Tanpa menoleh, Donghae menjawab, "Kamar mandi."

Dan benarkah pria itu memang pergi ke kamar mandi?

Oh, ternyata ia mendatangi sebuah ruangan studio lain. Ia berhenti di dekat jendela paling ujung di ruangan itu. Lantunan koor nyanyian terdengar dari dalam. Senyum kecil membuat kemunculan di wajah tampannya saat berhasil melihat sesosok pria mungil berambut cokelat kemerahan yang berdiri di depan kelas, memandu para muridnya.

Oh, lihatlah, hari ini pun Kim Ryeowook masih terlihat mempesona. Ia bisa menghabiskan seharian waktunya untuk memandangi wajah pria yang dengan lancangnya sudah menawan hatinya itu. Namun tak mungkin 'kan ia berdiri terus disini sementara ada kelas yang perlu diajarnya?

Setelah puas menatap pujaan hatinya, sang dancer tersebut pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Surat?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat sebuah amplop putih yang terletak di atas meja kantornya pagi itu.

Diingat-ingatnya lagi, apakah ia sedang menunggu kabar dari seseorang? Ia menggeleng, rasanya tidak. Orang tua dan kerabatnya semuanya tinggal di Seoul dan jika memang mereka perlu menghubunginya, selalu ada ponsel yang bisa diandalkan. Dan ia memastikan bahwa itu juga bukan dari salah satu kliennya.

Pengacara muda itu mengerutkan dahi. Apa ini? Bukankah ini surat sudah terlalu kuno untuk digunakan berkomunikasi pada zaman modern ini? Tak mau memendam penasaran lama-lama, disobeknya pinggiran amplop tersebut dan menarik keluar selembar kertas. Ia mengernyit saat mencium harum parfum menyengat dari kertas tersebut. Perasaan dejavu melandanya seketika itu. Ia rasa ia pernah mencium parfum khas seperti itu.

_Dear, Kyuhyun-ssi,_

_Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya siapa diriku?_

_Aku yakin kau akan segera ingat saat mencium parfum di surat ini._

_Bersama surat ini ingin kukatakan bahwa aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Meski aku tahu bahwa sekarang kau sudah memiliki istri. Tapi tetap saja, akhir-akhir ini bayanganmu selalu muncul di kepalaku. _

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ssi, bahwa meski sudah lama sejak kita memutuskan untuk tak saling berhubungan lagi, rasa cintaku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Maukah kau menemuiku lagi?_

_Always yours,_

_Someone who once belong to you_

Selesai membaca surat tersebut, ekspresi marah muncul di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak punya ide tentang siapa orang yang mengirimkan surat itu kepadanya dan isi surat itu benar-benar menjengkelkan-nya. Siapa yang begitu isengnya mengirim surat seperti itu kepadanya? Bagaimana jika istrinya melihat hal tersebut dan salah paham terhadapnya?

Kyuhyun berniat membuang kertas tersebut ke tong sampah di sudut ruangan ketika seorang mengetuk pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam. Ternyata kliennya yang kemarin. Dengan senyum ramah, ia menyambut pria tersebut dan mempersilakannya duduk. Diurungkannya niat membuang surat tersebut dan malah memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Urusan surat bisa menunggu nanti setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang klien.

Ia tidak tahu jika nantinya ia akan menyesali tindakannya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Daegu? Tiga hari?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia meletakkan dua mug yang mengepulkan uap di atas meja lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau mewakili kantor dalam pertemuan itu. Ada banyak pengacara yang lebih senior dan Direktur malah menunjukku. Aish, katanya ini bagus untuk menunjang karirku." Keluhnya sebelum menyesap kopi hangatnya. Wajahnya terlihat muram.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak, chagiya? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk karirmu. Kau bisa bertemu dengan banyak senior yang lebih berpengalaman, juga menambah koneksi. Ikuti saja pertemuan itu." Ia menyemangati.

"Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri," balas suaminya tersebut dengan wajah cemberut, lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku masih kecil, Kyuhyun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik," Ryeowook mendecak kesal. "Pergi saja, apa salahnya?"

"Baiklah. Jika kau berkata seperti itu. Aku akan berangkat besok." Kyuhyun menyerah.

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan memutar hingga ia berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Pria mungil itu lalu menunduk dan memeluk leher suaminya, menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau akan melakukan yang terbaik. Saranghae, nae Kyuhyun," bisiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memegang lengan Ryeowook dengan tangannya, mengusap-usapnya dengan pelan. "Nado, chagiya."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun memulai perjalanannya ke Daegu untuk menghadiri pertemuan seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

Ryeowook sedang membereskan kamar mereka, mengumpulkan baju-baju kotor yang hendak dicucinya sebelum berangkat mengajar kelas vokalnya.

Ia akan memasukkan jas Kyuhyun yang baru dipakai kemarin ke dalam mesin cuci, namun sebelumnya memeriksa isi sakunya. Itu memang kebiasaannya. Ia akan memeriksa saku-saku yang ada di pakaian Kyuhyun kalau-kalau suaminya yang kadang pelupa itu meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting misalnya kartu nama klien dan lupa mengambilnya. Akan gawat jika sampai ikut tercuci dan hancur.

Dahinya berkerut heran saat mendapati selembar kertas yang sudah lusuh, sepertinya kerena dilipat secara sembarangan.

Rasa penasarannya yang polos membawa tangannya untuk membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, meluruskannya dan mulai membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya tanpa sedikitpun kecurigaan.

"_**...Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ssi, bahwa meski sudah lama sejak kita memutuskan untuk tak saling berhubungan lagi, rasa cintaku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Maukah kau menemuiku lagi?"**_

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tangannya yang bebas menutup mulutnya.

Apa ini? Apa maksud kalimat ini?

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan surat ini dan menganggapnya ulah orang iseng jika saja tidak ada fakta bahwa suaminya itu menyimpan surat tersebut dan tidak membuangnya. Bukankah ini berarti bahwa surat tersebut memang berharga bagi Kyuhyun?

Ia terdiam, terpekur, hanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa kemungkinan bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin memiliki orang lain selain dirinya.

Tidak! Digeleng-gelengkan dengan kuat kepalanya. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu, Kim Ryeowook! Apakah kau lebih percaya pada secarik kertas lusuh dibanding ketulusan suamimu sendiri?

.

.

.

Hujan lagi. Ryeowook mendengus sebal seraya berdiri di teras gedung studio, pandangannya menatap tidak suka ke arah tetesan-tetesan bening yang jatuh berlomba-lomba mencapai tanah. Ia tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara ini, akibat kecerobohnya yang lupa untuk membawa payung saat berangkat tadi. Tak ada yang bisa menjemputnya, mengingat Kyuhyun sedang berada di luar kota.

Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melamun memikirkan suaminya tersebut. Sudah dua hari tidak ada kabar darinya, bahkan telepon Ryeowook juga tidak dibalas. Apa sesibuk itu sampai suaminya tak sempat menghubungi dirinya?

"Hey, Ryeowook-ah." Pria mungil itu tersentak dan menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati seorang Lee Donghae yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Belum pulang?" tanya pria yang lebih tua tersebut, lalu tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang... indah.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya serta merta memalingkan wajah, untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mengerti. Wajahnya sedikit memanas. "Aku lupa membawa payung," jawabnya setengah bergumam.

"Tidak menelepon Kyuhyun?" Donghae mengerutkan kening, heran.

"Dia sedang keluar kota."

"Oh."

Hening sejenak sebelum suara Donghae kembali terdengar. "Kalau begitu, ayo pulang denganku," tawarnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya. "Maaf, hanya ada satu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan mau kuantar sampai halte bus. Disana mencegat taksi lebih mudah atau kau juga bisa naik bus," lanjutnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ini lebih baik daripada menunggu sendirian di depan gedung yang hampir kosong ini, belum lagi mesti kedinginan. "Baiklah."

Tanpa meminta izin, Donghae meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya ke bawah payung bersamanya. Dan mereka mulai berjalan sampai ke halte, bahu mereka bersisian. Ryeowook mengabaikan fakta bahwa Donghae sedang menggandeng tangannya. Ia tak keberatan jika hal tersebut bisa menghindarkan hawa dingin di tangannya. Bukankah itu gunanya teman?

"Bus-ku sudah datang, aku pergi duluan," ucap Donghae seraya melambai kecil dan berlari menuju bus. Ditinggalkannya payung miliknya dalam genggaman Ryeowook. Meskipun pria itu nanti naik bus dan tidak akan kehujananan, namun nanti setelah turun, ia harus berjalan ke rumahnya. Dan jika waktu itu, hujan masih turun, payung itu akan sangat berguna bagi Ryeowook. Perhatian sekali bukan?

Belum sempat Ryeowook hendak protes mengenai payung tersebut, bus yang dinaiki Donghae sudah keburu melaju pergi, meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Pria pemilik rambut coklat kemerahan tersebut hanya menghela nafas.

Dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa sedikit takut. Kenapa Donghae begitu baik padanya? Juga senyum pria itu, kenapa Ryeowook bisa menjadi gugup hanya dengan melihatnya? Dan yang paling penting, kenapa berada di sisi pria itu membuat Ryeowook tenang? Seolah semua rasa khawatirnya hilang begitu saja.

Jujur saja, ia, Kim Ryeowook sedang benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

End of chapter 2

.

[A/N] : Hello, seperti biasa, saya terlambat update *ditendang reader* Tapi ga usah khawatir, saya g akan nelatarin fic-fic saya kog =D

Thanks buat yg udah komen di ch sebelumnya yg g bisa saya sebut atu-atu*cipok reader* xD

Jangan bosen-bosen komen lagi yah, biar saya lebih semangat lagi nulisnya. Terutama yg mau ini dilanjut, wajib komen, okay*maksa* Hehehe~

Oh ya, tentang yg tanya twitter saya yg mana, silakan cek bio aja yah~ Gomawo~^^

* * *

See ya next time,

Regards

Ananda Lee


End file.
